Promessas Inquebráveis
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Em uma tarde ensolarada, num parque em Port Angeles, a vida de Isabella e Edward cruza-se. Em meio às conversas, uma amizade surge. Contudo, há uma distância separando-os. Uma promessa foi feita. Promessas são realmente inquebráveis? "Eu sou Edward", informou com um lindo sorriso em sua face. "Bella", respondo sem desviar meus olhos daquelas esmeraldas brilhantes.
1. Promessas Inquebráveis

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas brinco com esses viciantes personagens.

**Nota:** Olá! Estreando uma o/s bem doce e leve. Isso é realmente bem diferente do que eu estou acostumada a escrever — primeiro que é escrito em primeira pessoa, e eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com isso. Espero que vocês gostem!

_Boa leitura. :)_

* * *

**Promessas Inquebráveis**

**[...]**

O dia estava terrivelmente ensolarado.

Mamãe havia me levado até um parque que ficava em Port Angeles. Eu não estava muito contente com a escolha dela — preferia continuar em casa e brincar com as minhas bonecas, ou quem sabe ir até a casa de Alice para ela me deixar tão bonita quanto às suas bonecas Barbie. Mas quando se tem apenas treze anos, é um pouco complicado negar algo para alguém que — legalmente falando — você deve respeito e obediência.

Esticando minhas pernas pelo chão gramado, curvei o meu troco para trás, apoiando o pescoço na madeira do assento ao qual eu estava sentada. Meus longos cabelos — cor de chocolate, como papai havia "alcunhado" a tonalidade do meu cabelo — caíam como a mais bela cascata de uma cachoeira, espalhando-se no banco.

Nunca presenciei em toda a minha vida um dia tão quente como esse em Port Angeles, geralmente o clima nessa região é terrivelmente frio — como em Forks, onde eu moro. Contudo, era do meu conhecimento que no verão a temperatura tendia a esquentar, e era o que estava acontecendo naquele seco dia de verão.

Olhei de um lado a outro, tentando procurar Renée, mas não a encontrei em lugar algum. Liberei o ar pela boca, e cruzei meus braços em torno do meu peito, em claro sinal de impaciência.

Mamãe estava demorando!

Enfiei a mão dentro do bolso da minha bermuda _jeans_ — por sorte encontrando alguns dólares. Coloquei o dinheiro dentro da palma, e caminhei até uma barraca de sorvete próximo ao gramado.

— Bom dia — saudei bem educada. Ofereci também um sorriso. Renée me ensinou a ser sempre sorridente e simpática, mas eu ainda estava trabalhando nisso. Eu costumava ser antissocial antes da minha mãe voltar de sua viagem — de seis anos pela França.

— Bom dia, criança — o homem respondeu-me. Ele não era cortês como eu supus. Pareceu-me que ele estava sendo _um pouco_ gentil apenas por que lhe cabia essa obrigação de tratar bem aos seus fregueses.

— Eu quero um sorvete de morango — pedi, mordendo os lábios, uma _mania_ que eu contraí ao ficar nervosa.

O homem esticou suas grandes mãos, e eu permaneci parada sem mexer nenhum músculo do lugar.

— Me dá logo esse dinheiro! — usou o tom mais rude que eu já escutei em minha vida, surpresa com a incivilidade dele, eu estiquei — amedrontada — a minha palma que continha uma nota de dois dólares. Ele apanhou o dinheiro sem nenhum cuidado, enfiando-a em seu bolso da bermuda, ou calça — o balcão que ele estava escondido não me deixava ter essa certeza.

Deixei meus braços caírem inertes pela lateral do meu corpo, realmente entorpecida com a ignorância ao qual eu fui tratada por um homem que eu jamais vi em toda a minha vida. Algum tempo depois, ele me entregou o meu sorvete, e eu agradeci. Ele nada me respondeu.

Caminhei até o banco em que estava sentada, mas para a minha infelicidade ele estava ocupado. Nele havia uma menina loira — a cópia exata de Lucy, a boneca mais bonita de Alice. Os cabelos dela eram loiros, e estavam presos por um enorme laço cor de rosa. Ela era linda.

Intimidada, eu caminhei até o outro lado do parque — procurando sempre não me afastar muito do local em que minha mãe havia me deixado. Quando tentei atravessar o campo — havia alguns garotos jogando futebol e, talvez por eu ser azarada demais, a bola me atingiu a testa em cheio. Assustada com o golpe, eu acabei tropeçando em meus próprios pés.

Tudo o que eu lembro é de ouvir várias pessoas escarnecendo a minha queda — como se ninguém nunca houvesse caído na vida. E, para completar a minha situação, meu sorvete havia derramado completamente em cima da minha blusa preferida.

Querendo chorar, mas sem conseguir erguer a cabeça, eu quase não ouvi que tinha uma pessoa gritando, pedindo para pararem de dar risada da minha falta de equilíbrio. Apenas vi, segundos depois, uma mão ser estendida em minha direção.

Aceitei prontamente a mão que me foi ofertada, apoiando-me nele para conseguir me levantar.

— Obrigada — murmurei ainda tímida.

— Eu que peço desculpas. Desculpe-me por ter acertado a bola em você.

— Tudo bem, eu deveria saber que seria arriscado atravessar o campo.

— Geralmente as pessoas evitam esse lado do campo, por isso que não ficamos prestando atenção se está passando alguém, antes de chutar a bola.

— Tudo bem — repito.

Ele é o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Nem mesmo Mike Newton, com aquele cabelo castanho e os olhos azuis como o oceano era tão belo quanto aquele menino. Ele era mais alto que eu, seu corpo não era magro, mas ele também não era como aqueles atores dos filmes, muito menos gordo como o Professor Aloprado. Não, ele era bonito, muito.

E eu estava deslumbrada.

Limpando as mãos no short que usava, o garoto misterioso estendeu-me sua mão, eu prontamente aceitei, apertando meus dedos entre os seus.

— Eu sou Edward — informou com um lindo sorriso em sua face.

— Bella — respondo sem desviar meus olhos daquelas esmeraldas brilhantes que estão me encarando de volta.

— Bella de Anabella? — questionou sem nunca soltar meus dedos.

— De Isabella — corrijo. Sinto minha bochecha esquentar e eu logo sei que estou corando.

— Eu realmente sinto muito — sua feição desmorona, e eu me sinto infeliz por ser a causadora da sua tristeza. — Sua blusa está manchada.

E então eu olho para baixo, observo minha blusa branca, e vejo que ele tem razão. Desespero-me com a possibilidade de Renée me encontrar toda _melecada_ de sorvete, e esse pensamento me faz tremer.

Tento inutilmente tentar tirar a mancha do sorvete com a mão, mas isso apenas piora o estado da minha blusa.

— Desculpe-me — ele pede novamente.

— Eu já disse que está tudo bem! — irrito-me com a constante culpa dele. A culpa na verdade era minha, que não prestei atenção que havia garotos jogando bola.

— Edward! — escuto alguém chamar pelo garoto.

Ele vira seu rosto em direção ao portador da voz, ele faz um sinal de pausa com as mãos, mas a pessoa não está completamente convencida.

— Cinco minutos! — grita novamente.

— Já estou indo! — ele grita em resposta.

— Você precisa ir — não é uma pergunta. — Estou atrapalhando você.

— Venha — colocou as mãos na base da minha cintura, levando-me em direção a um banco recentemente desocupado.

— Obrigada — digo logo ao sentar-me.

— Você não é de Port Angeles — ele diz, especulando-me com seus olhos transformados em duas fendas.

— Como sabe? — pergunto, erguendo as sobrancelhas com a petulância dele.

— Se você morasse por aqui, eu certamente saberia disso.

— Eu moro em Forks — respondo.

— Não conheço Forks — ele diz. Impressão minha, mas o seu sorriso desmanchou?

— Fica há duas horas daqui — respondo.

— De bicicleta ficaria mais distante — ele diz de repente.

— Você pretendia ir visitar-me? — inquiro.

Ele surpreendentemente cora. E eu fico fascinada com o tom que atinge as suas bochechas.

— Sim. Não. — ele mexe nos cabelos, como se estivesse desconfortável.

— Você nunca me disse a sua idade — pergunto disposta a mudar de assunto. Ele suspira. Ele está aliviado com a troca.

— Quinze anos — responde orgulhoso com a sua idade. — E você?

Sou mais nova que ele.

Por dois anos, eu sou mais nova.

Não sei como ele reagirá ao saber disso, mas eu acabo revelando a minha idade. Insegura, mas eu revelo.

— Eu tenho treze anos.

**[...]**

Nós ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, mas logo Edward precisou sair para voltar ao jogo. Ele me fez prometer que iria assistir à partida e, que tão logo fizesse um _gol_, ele seria dedicado a mim. Eu realmente fiquei emocionada e envergonhada com o seu ato, mas Edward fez um bico irresistível quando eu fiz uma tentativa de negar.

Minha saída foi aceitar.

Edward fez três _gols_.

Todos foram dedicados a mim.

As garotas me olhavam, tentando entender quem eu era e o porquê de Edward estar dedicando seus _gols_ para mim.

Nem eu mesma entendia, mas também não o questionei sobre isso.

Queria procurar um buraco e me enfiar dentro, muito era a minha vergonha.

Quando o jogo terminou, ele correu em minha direção — ainda suado — perguntando se eu tinha gostado do jogo.

Para não magoá-lo — apesar de não entender nada de futebol — eu disse que gostei. Ele ficou radiante. O sorriso que ele ofereceu-me valeu pelo pequeno _embuste._

— Você poderia vir sempre aqui, todo sábado eu venho aqui para jogar — ofertou.

— Tenho que falar com mamãe sobre isso, ela não costuma vir à Port Angeles com grande frequência.

— Eu só poderia visitá-la em Forks se eu ficasse na casa do meu pai — disse com os ombros caídos.

— Seu pai mora em Forks? — pergunto não contendo a curiosidade. Talvez eu o conhecesse.

— Sim, meus pais são divorciados. Eu tenho uma irmã, mas na separação acabou que Alice ficou na responsabilidade de Carlisle e eu com a minha mãe.

— Carlisle? Alice? — pergunto, mas nunca obtive a sua resposta.

Quando abri a boca para responder, escuto o grito de Renée.

— Isabella! — viro-me para fitá-la. Ela está correndo em minha direção. — Onde você estava? — ela pergunta, ignorando completamente o garoto que me fez companhia.

— Eu estava aqui... — respondo muito baixo.

— Estive procurando você por toda a parte, e nunca a encontrando. Sabe como eu fiquei com medo de você ter sido sequestrada? — ela pergunta tocando meu queixo.

— Desculpe — murmuro.

— Tudo... O que aconteceu com a sua blusa?

— Sem querer eu derrubei Isabella, senhora — Edward responde por mim.

Minha mãe — finalmente notando a presença de Edward — vira-se em direção ao garoto.

— Sem problemas — diz apenas, contrariando às minhas expectativas de uma discussão. — Nós já estamos indo embora, Isabella — minha mãe informa e eu fico completamente rija.

Percebo que Edward também está tenso.

Aquela pode ser a primeira e a última vez que nos vemos.

— Estou te esperando no carro. Não demore — Renée diz, enquanto se afasta.

Noto que Edward está triste.

— Eu preciso ir embora — digo, mesmo estando sem nenhuma vontade de sair do seu lado.

— Eu irei visitá-la, Bella.

— Isso é verdade? — pergunto sentindo uma felicidade me atingir.

— É uma promessa — ele diz firme.

E eu apenas acredito. Porque eu sou boba e ainda sonho com o meu príncipe encantado. Talvez, só talvez, ele seja Edward.

* * *

**E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Não estranhem o final — vago — haverá dois ou três extras. Mas, para isso, vocês precisam comentar! Aquela troca básica, vocês conhecem? Eu escrevo, vocês comentam, eu posto mais!**

**Até breve! **


	2. Promessas Cumpridas

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas brinco com esses viciantes personagens.

**Nota: **Olá! Esse é o primeiro outtake de um total de três, eles serão postados de acordo com a _resposta_ de vocês a cada outtake. Quanto mais _incentivo_, mais extras para vocês! Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a vocês por terem lido, comentado, me incentivado, eu realmente fiquei explodindo fogos de artifício em meio a tanta positividade. Essa o/s surgiu-me do nada, eu apenas estava dando uma pausa na faxina em casa, quando inocentemente abri o word e bem, as palavras começaram a fluir e vocês tiveram aquele primeiro "contato" com esses dois lindos! Fiquem à vontade para sugerir momentos em que desejam vê-los, mas, por favor, usemos o bom senso e nada de "trepando feito loucos", eles são pré-adolescentes ainda! Haha

Para quem comentou em anônimo, sintam-se abraçadas e beijadas por mim, eu gostaria de colocar as respostinhas individualmente por aqui... mas se vocês desejarem ser respondidas devidamente, anexem (leia-se: mascare) o vosso e-mail da seguinte forma: top10nabalada(arroba)toarrazando(ponto)com

_Boa leitura! :)_

* * *

**Outtake I: Promessas Cumpridas**

**[...]**

Hoje completa uma semana desde que eu vi Edward pela derradeira vez. Eu me sentia triste cada vez que eu me lembrava do seu sorriso ou então dos seus olhos incrivelmente brilhantes. O fulgor refletido pelos orbes verdes era tal como os raios do Sol, daquele ensolarado sábado em Port Angeles.

Tentei na segunda-feira convencer Renée a irmos novamente àquele parque, mas ela argumentou que não tinha nada para fazer naquela cidade, ao menos nos próximos dois meses, portanto não havia razão lógica para o deslocamento.

No dia seguinte, eu arrisquei o argumento que gostaria de ir ao cinema ou _shopping_, aceitei até a perder o meu medo por compras, mas nem mesmo assim minha mãe cedeu.

Esse era o ponto negativo de se ter apenas treze anos; nós somos completamente dependentes de um adulto, e como não temos autorização para dirigir legalmente... Bem, nós temos apenas que aceitar a todas as decisões dos nossos _superiores_ — no meu caso, dos meus pais.

Não encontrei Alice na quarta-feira, e também eu sentia que, se eu a encontrasse, imediatamente me lembraria de Edward e nas possibilidades de eles serem irmãos. Afinal, quantas Alice's existem em Forks? Do meu conhecimento — bem elusivo — existia apenas Alice, mas ainda havia a possibilidade de não ser ela, e então, eu ficaria ainda mais decepcionada, porque a adolescente sonhadora que morava dentro de mim não queria aceitar que Edward e eu jamais nos reencontraríamos.

Se ao menos eu soubesse o seu sobrenome... Mas o nosso primeiro encontro jamais permitiu que essa informação fosse dita. Seria tudo mais simples, e eu poderia averiguar se ele era um _Cullen_, como Alice. Afinal, quais são as probabilidades de haverem três pessoas com nomes e sobrenomes iguais? E em Forks? Forks não era uma cidade muito ampla — se é que poderíamos nomeá-la de cidade, não quando precisávamos nos deslocar para Port Angeles — e em raros casos até Seattle — para fazer algumas _aquisições._ Contudo, uma pequena parte de mim, aquela que eu estava alimentando diariamente, dizia-me que Edward seria novamente colocado em meu destino, mais uma vez.

Assim são os _contos de fadas_, afinal.

Não, talvez eu estivesse assistindo em demasia a esses filmes da Disney onde todos tinham o seu "feliz para sempre".

— O café da manhã já está pronto, Isabella — meus pensamentos evaporam como uma nuvem espessa e passageira, tão logo eu ouço a voz suave — como uma gaivota — de Renée. Eu ainda estava me acostumando a chamá-la como _mãe_. — Já estou descendo — respondo. Levanto-me lentamente da cama, calçando minhas pantufas do _Pooh_ em meus pés, enquanto me dirijo até o banheiro para a higiene matinal, antes do café da manhã.

Quando chego até a cozinha, me surpreendo com a rara harmonia que há entre Charlie e Renée, apesar de não demonstrar seu desgosto, eu sabia que o meu pai ainda se ressentia com a fuga de Renée, e o seu consequente regresso alguns anos depois.

Aproximo-me de Charlie, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e sem seguida digo:

— Bom dia, papai — Charlie está com algo em sua boca, por isso ele se limita a lançar-me apenas um balançar de cabeça.

Olho para Renée, mas nenhuma de nós diz algo.

**[...]**

— Batom vermelho fica lindo em você, Bella! — Alice exclama revoltada, com a minha recusa em aceitar ter meus lábios pintados de carmim. — Te deixa adulta!

— Não gosto de vermelho! Faz-me parecer mais velha, e eu gosto da idade que aparento! — dou de ombros, resoluta a não ceder aos caprichos de Alice.

— _Cor de lábios_ saiu a muito tempo da moda! — ela argumenta sabiamente.

Perco a fala com alguns segundos. Mordo meu lábio superior, tentando achar uma brecha para poder fugir.

— Eu queria perguntar algo — soei insegura demais em meu timbre. Peço internamente para que Alice não perceba a minha hesitação. Isso é algo que eu quero — muito — lhe perguntar.

— Não tente mudar de assunto! — ela diz alto demais. Contorço-me em meu assento, assustada com o tom agudo de seu timbre. Alice — quando quer — tem uma voz _estupidamente_ irritante.

— Eu realmente preciso saber de uma coisa — quase imploro, mas não me arrependo.

— A próxima cor que eu pintarei as suas unhas será roxo! Roxo é a minha cor predileta e o meu aniversário será daqui a três semanas! — Alice diz animada.

Eu paro por uns instantes. _Poucos_, na verdade. Não que eu estivesse contando cada segundo, é óbvio.

A lembrança que o aniversário de Alice será daqui a três semanas me atinge como um Vulcão em erupção.

Eu havia olvidado.

O aniversário da minha melhor amiga.

Eu havia totalmente esquecido.

— Roxa é uma cor... _Bonita_. Combina com você — aponto para a boina nessa tonalidade que está em sua cabeça. — Alice, — eu começo insegura. Ela está me olhando com seus olhos azuis, em expectativa. Ao analisar com minúcia a cor de seus orbes, eu retrocedo. Lembro-me exatamente dos esmeraldinos olhos de Edward, e sem seguida eu fixo meus próprios olhos no azul celeste de Alice. Diferentes.

Percebo que Alice está inquieta com a minha demora. A pequena Cullen não é muito paciente, e eu logo sei que falta muito pouco para ela ter um "ataque". Eu suspiro, desistindo de lhe perguntar, se ela tinha um irmão chamado Edward.

Talvez a minha mente romanesca e tão desesperada em ter notícias de Edward havia perdido o bom-senso que, não havia nenhuma chance biológica — lógica e racional — de Edward e Alice serem irmãos.

Seria coincidência demais.

Perfeito demais.

Fantasioso demais.

— Não era nada — deixo meus ombros caírem, e encaro meus próprios pés.

— Bella! — Alice grita, presa em sua própria frustração.

— Era besteira — afirmo, tentando não soar insegura, mas tropeço em minha própria contradição, pois meu olhar infeliz acusa que havia algo por trás do meu hesitar.

— Bella! — ela tenta me convencer, usando sua feição mais persuasiva.

Eu tento resistir.

— Eu aceito o batom vermelho — digo, mudando de assunto. Fissurada como é com maquiagem, Alice imediatamente esquece que eu pretendia lhe perguntar algo.

Alice vira a cadeira em que estou sentada, deixando-me frente a frente com ela, que se abaixa até ficar na minha altura. Alice remove a tampa do batom, e quando eu o vejo naquela magnificência vermelha, eu tremo. Alice toma o meu queixo em suas mãos, migrando tão logo o cosmético em direção aos meus lábios. Quando ela termina a sua pintura, ela vira novamente o meu assento, deixando-me encarar a minha imagem naquele cristal.

Não estava tão ruim.

Eu aparentava ter _dezesseis anos_, contudo.

**[...]**

Logo depois das minhas férias de verão, eu deveria retornar para a Escola Elementar de Forks, mas eu não me sentia animada para isso, porém. Eu detestava o primeiro dia de retorno, pois era sempre o mesmo alvoroço de sempre. As meninas bonitas desfilariam por todo o salão do colégio, mostrando a todos e vexando aos menos bem-aventurados — de belezas superficiais — o quanto elas eram lindas e desejadas. Os "valentões", tentariam erguer o seu ego caído achincalhando pessoas fracas e inocentes — como eu —, apenas para se sentirem bem ao deitar as cabeças nos travesseiros mofados, ao amanhecer.

Aquele dia, contudo, estava sendo o oposto de tudo o que eu tão antecipadamente conjurei. Eu até me sentia alegre, apesar de se ter passado dois meses, desde o meu encontro com Edward. Talvez porque eu já houvesse superado aquele meu encontro com ele, ou talvez porque há duas semanas eu estive naquele mesmo parque — onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez — tentando revê-lo, mas ele não estava. Descobri por intermédio de um garoto que jogava em seu time que Edward estava passando o final de suas férias na casa de uma tia, em Seattle.

Talvez nossos destinos fosse que jamais nos reencontrássemos e, apesar de eu estar com uma nostalgia quase alucinatória daquele garoto que rondava os meus sonhos — eu cheguei à triste conclusão, quiçá Edward não fosse o meu_ príncipe,_ e eu não estava vivendo em um _conto de Fadas_. Eu não era Gisele, tampouco aquele garoto que me derrubou acidentalmente no parque — o meu Edward — não era o _Edward_, da película cinematográfica _Enchanted_.

**/ POV Edward \\**

— Seis, sete, oito, nove, dez... Vinte e dois... Trinta... Quarenta... Quarenta e cinco... Sessenta e sete dias! — marquei no calendário os números exatos da quantidade de dias que eu não via Isabella. Ou Bella, como ela gostaria de ser chamada.

A cada dia o calendário marcava uma nova data, e desde a minha primeira contagem, bem, já haviam se passado dois meses desde nosso último encontro. Eu costumava sempre pensar naqueles olhos marrons daquela garota que acidentalmente esbarrou em meu caminho.

Um infortúnio que ela morava em Forks e, apesar do meu pai morar lá, com a minha irmã, eu era reprimido por Esme de ir vê-lo. Mamãe ainda sente ressentimento por algo que meu pai fez, que a deixa triste, ela nunca me conta sobre isso, e nem eu a questiono. Sei apenas que é um assunto delicado, por isso eu apenas respeito.

— Eu quero ir à Forks — eu disse, certa vez, logo no café da manhã.

Esme pausou o jornal em que lia em cima da mesa, e me olhou com aqueles olhos verde musgo, perfurando-me totalmente com sua intensidade dolosa.

— Você não pode — isso é tudo o que Esme me responde.

Irado com a recusa de Esme em autorizar a minha saída até Forks, eu abandono o meu assento na sala de jantar e corro até o jardim.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu tentava convencer Esme a deixar-me ir até Forks. Aleguei que o meu interesse repentino em conhecer a cidade nada tinham a ver como o homem que, apesar de eu não conhecê-lo, era o meu pai.

Sentei-me na grama molhada, ignorando a umidade que perfurava o meu _jeans._

Olho para uma árvore que está a minha frente, lembrando-me do tempo em que eu era jovem demais e me escondia por entre os galhos. Com a típica aventura infantil eu conquistei apenas ferimentos em meus joelhos, cotovelos e pernas devido à travessura.

Eu não me arrependia, porém.

— Edward — ouço a voz suave de Esme. Eu _sabia_ que ela viria ao meu encontro. — Anjo, me entenda, por favor — ela diz, tocando o meu ombro.

Eu nada respondo.

— Você pode ir até Forks — ela diz, e eu imediatamente enrijeço. — Se esse ainda for o seu desejo — completa tão logo percebe o meu estado rijo.

— Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero — respondo, logo um sorriso brilha em minha face. Eu iria até Forks no dia seguinte. Não, eu iria até Forks naquele exato momento, eu não permitiria que nem mais um dia se firmasse naquele calendário idiota à minha distância para com Isabella.

Eu precisava vê-la mais uma vez.

Precisava ouvir mais uma vez o som de sua voz.

Presenciar o tom rubro de suas bochechas.

— Você quer que eu vá levá-lo? — Esme pergunta, e eu confirmo. Eu queria ir sozinho, mas eu não conhecia o caminho, e perder-me na estrada não era o meu desejo futuro. — Você só tem que me prometer algo.

Balanço a minha cabeça afirmativamente, eu seria capaz de lhe prometer qualquer coisa se isso a fizesse dar-me o aval para ir até a cidade vizinha.

— Você não deve, de forma alguma, procurar o seu pai — ela exige. Eu rapidamente aceito. Não havia motivos para que eu fosse procurar uma pessoa cujo meu último contato foi há mais de uma década.

**[...]**

Eu estava em Forks.

Eu estava em Forks fazia exatamente duas horas, mas ainda não havia encontrado Isabella.

Era um domingo e, provavelmente, ela estaria curtindo o dia ao lado dos seus familiares. Era o meu desejo ir até a sua casa, mas em meio a tantas residências tão semelhantes, eu realmente não sabia como começar às buscas. Tentei pelo método mais prático. Eu andava — sentido o peso da mochila batucarem minhas costelas —, enquanto eu me dirigia até a única estalagem que havia naquela cidade tão... _Verde._

Essa havia sido uma das orientações dada por Esme: que eu procurasse uma _pousada_ para eu ficar, enquanto permanecesse na cidade.

Depois de tomar um banho e vestir novas roupas, eu desci até a sala principal, encontrando a senhora Stanley, como a gentil senhora havia se apresentado para mim. Na verdade, a senhora ficou exultante ao saber que teria o seu primeiro freguês em tantos meses de escassez.

— Boa tarde — cumprimento. A senhora para o bordado em sua tolha para fitar-me.

— Sente-se, garoto — ela me aponta uma poltrona, idêntica a que ela estava sentada, fazendo o artesanato.

— Já estou de saída — informo, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

— Está com fome? — pergunta e eu avanço um passo.

— Na verdade eu gostaria de uma informação.

— Siga em frente — diz, retornando ao seu bordado.

— A senhora conhece... Isabella? — pergunto finalmente.

— Isabella? — repete.

— Sim. _Bella_.

— Ah, sim. A menina _Bella._ A filha de Charlie e Renée?

Não confirmo ou tampouco nego.

Eu apenas não sei o seu sobrenome.

— Sim? — minha afirmação soou como uma pergunta, devido à minha hesitação.

— Oh, sim. Bella mora aqui perto.

A gentil senhora deu-me as coordenadas do lugar, e não querendo perder tempo, eu segui as instruções, parando em uma casa, praticamente igual a que a senhora Stanley viva.

Bati na porta.

Uma. Duas vezes.

Ninguém atende.

Estou suando em bicas, porque passa pela minha mente várias possibilidades.

Isabella mudou de endereço.

Isabella está fora da cidade.

Isabella se esqueceu daquela tarde em que nos conhecemos.

Quando desço o primeiro degrau da escada, a porta se abre.

Eu prendo a respiração.

Eu olho para ela.

Ela retribui o meu olhar.

Sua boca se abre em choque, pasmo, eu não sei bem denominar suas emoções — que são reflexos às minhas.

— Bella?

— Edward?

Indagamos ao mesmo tempo.

Nós dois rimos com a nossa sincronia.

Ela continua tão bela, como há dois meses.

Talvez seus cabelos estejam um pouco maiores, e seus lábios pintados de rosa.

Ela estava completamente natural _aquele_ dia.

— O que faz aqui? — ela pergunta, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sigo Isabella até a calçada e sentamo-nos lado a lado.

— Eu prometi que viria vê-la.

— Imaginei que houvesse se esquecido — ela diz com um olhar triste.

Ouso tocar em suas mãos. Estão frias, mesmo assim quentes para mim.

— Eu nunca esqueci aquele dia, Bella. Pode ser bobeira, você até pode me achar um boboca, eu realmente não me importo, mas aquele dia, _nunca_ saiu da minha memória. Nem por um segundo.

Um sorriso se forma em seus lábios.

Ela olha para mim e nossos olhos estão grudados um no outro.

Verde e Marrom.

Uma combinação perfeita.

O verde representaria a umidade de Forks, em nosso segundo encontro.

O marrom seria o símbolo do Sol, naquele nosso primeiro contato.

— Eu também não consegui esquecer. Nunca — ela confidencia, com a sua característica timidez.

— Amigos? — estico minha palma em sua direção.

— Amigos — ela confirma quando nossos dedos se encontram.

Aproximo-me de Isabella e deposito um singelo beijo em sua bochecha. Naquele mesmo ponto em que meus lábios a tocaram, ela corou.

E aquele contraste não tinha como ser ainda mais belo.

* * *

**Aquela troca básica ainda continua! Vocês se lembram? Eu escrevo, vocês comentam, eu posto mais!**


	3. Conto De Fadas Na Realidade

**Disclaimer:** _O universo de Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas brinco com esses viciantes personagens._

**Nota:** _Oi, oi, oi! *-* Aqui está o segundo outtake de "Promessas Inquebráveis" para vocês! Bom, nas reviews eu senti certa curiosidade da parte de vocês em querer saber o que houve com o "casal perfeito" Esme e Carlisle. Eu sou aquele tipo de pessoa "totalmente do contra", haha Esme e Carlisle não são perfeitos, e pelo que deu para parecer no primeiro outtake há coisas escondidas por debaixo do tapete. O que eu queria dizer é: o meu foco é Edward e Bella e não os conflitos de seus pais (por que Renée é tão fechada, por que Edward não mantém contato com o pai, etc.). Isso são coisas que eu não quero abordar, pois encaixaria um pequeno drama e eu programei para que tudo isso fosse doce. =) Enfim, espero que vocês gostem! Mais uma vez obrigada por todos os comentários, amei ler todos! _

_Boa leitura. :)_

* * *

**Outtake II — Conto de fadas na realidade**

**[...]**

Eu ainda estava aturdida com a visita de Edward. Não, na verdade eu ainda estava acreditando que aquele garoto ao meu lado, era fruto da minha mais doce imaginação. Apesar de eu desconfiar que não tenha a mente tão fértil para formá-lo exatamente como ele era.

— Estou atrapalhando? — ele pergunta.

— Não, eu não estava fazendo nada de importante — respondo, querendo deixá-lo mais calmo. _Ele_ não, a projeção _dele_.

Não quero, de forma alguma, deixar a minha utopia materializada de Edward ficar aborrecida.

— Você está pensativa — ele diz. Seu tom é doce e não há nenhum estilhaço de cobrança subliminar.

— Só estou demorando a assimilar que você está realmente aqui — confidencio para a miragem.

Estou muito surpresa que a minha mente tão limitada tenha sido capaz de projetar Edward tão perfeitamente. Eu não havia esquecido sequer um detalhe. Eu era uma verdadeira _artista_!

— Eu estou aqui — ele diz. Talvez para provar o seu ponto, mais uma vez Edward toca suas mãos entre as minhas.

Eu quero agarrar a sensação de ter seus dedos entre os meus. Quero colá-lo ao meu corpo para nunca mais ter que vê-lo outra vez se afastar. Na verdade, na primeira vez eu que me afastei, mas agora seria ele quem iria ir embora.

Eu estava soando confusa até em meus próprios pensamentos.

— Sente isso? — de repente ele pergunta. — É tipo uma eletricidade. Você sente? — repete a sua pergunta.

Eu sinto, quero lhe responder.

A minha voz está presa no fundo da garganta, parece que uma brasa de ferro foi-me enfiada garganta abaixo.

Olho para os meus pés. Em seguida fito mais uma vez Edward — que tem seus orbes presos aos meus. Ele aguarda uma resposta minha.

— Sinto — confesso. Eu sinto isso desde que toquei suas mãos estendidas ao erguer-me do chão.

— Às vezes eu me pergunto o que isso significa.

A resposta está na ponta da minha língua, mas eu não quero soar como uma estúpida — que certamente ele me alcunharia se eu lhe contasse.

Queria dizer: "Essa eletricidade existe porque eu sou a sua _princesa_ e você é o meu _príncipe_."

Lógico que eu nada lhe digo.

Ele não deve acreditar em conto de fadas, e eu realmente não o jugo por isso. Eu também duvidei dos "felizes para sempre" quando não encontrei Edward naquele parque que ele disse sempre estar jogando.

— Não deve ser nada — desvio os meus olhos dos seus.

Contudo, Edward não se afasta de mim, erguendo minha palma até o seu rosto. Sinto a sua respiração salpicar a pele nua da minha mão.

— Estava com saudades — ele diz. E então eu derreto. Meu corpo totalmente mole se transforma em uma perfeita marionete e Edward é o meu condutor.

Estou à sua mercê.

Eu quero lhe dizer algo.

Quero dizer que também estou com saudades — morrendo, na verdade —, mas então nós dois escutamos passos próximos à porta, e Edward precisa se esconder. Não sei muito bem qual a reação Charlie terá ao ver-me interagindo com um garoto, ainda mais um garoto não conhecido nas redondezas. Renée poderia muito bem tranquilizar o meu pai, justificando que eu já conhecia Edward, e que ele não me faria nenhum mal.

Mas eu não posso confiar em Renée.

— Você tem que se esconder! — murmuro para Edward. Levanto-me da calçada, e tão logo Edward me segue.

Puxo suas mãos, e o levo em direção aos fundos da casa, um lugar onde ele ficaria seguro. Agradeço que não há ninguém andando pela rua, ou que haja vizinhos ao lado. Seria constrangedor explicar o motivo de eu estar correndo com um garoto em meu encalço.

— Você tem que ficar aqui — digo a Edward, entre arfadas.

— Por quê? — ele me pergunta.

— Meu pai não ficaria muito feliz ao vê-lo — respondo.

— Mas eu sou seu amigo! — ele replica, e eu rolo os meus olhos.

A porta se abre; logo se fecha.

Eu preciso me apressar, ou Charlie nos pegará em flagrante.

— Eu preciso ir. Não saia daqui, Edward.

Eu corro novamente até a entrada da casa, para o meu alivio é apenas Renée molhando as plantas. Não consigo conter um suspiro de alívio.

— O que você estava fazendo nos fundos de casa? — minha mãe pergunta.

Eu penso em uma desculpa para lhe oferecer.

Não consigo encontrar nenhuma.

Todas me parecem impertinentes demais, e com certeza Renée desconfiaria, ou descobriria pelo tom rubro de minhas bochechas sempre que lhe omito a verdade.

— Um bicho — respondo sem encará-la nos olhos.

Renée nada questiona, e eu agradeço. Estou me sentindo culpada demais para conseguir prolongar uma invenção. Porque a mentira é um ciclo-vicioso. Se você começa com uma mentirinha, ela vai crescendo, criando raízes, até que há centenas de metros dessa pequena raiz que você semeou.

Quando Renée desaparece do meu campo de visão, volto para o lugar em que Edward está escondido.

Ele me olha assustado com o meu ato, mas ele também nada me questiona.

E então eu me dou conta de um detalhe.

Edward é real.

Edward realmente está em Forks.

E ele está bem à minha frente.

Pulo em seus braços, me apoiando em seu pescoço, enquanto ele regressa alguns passos para trás com o choque que recebeu com o meu gesto não programado. Ele retribui o abraço caloroso que estou dando, e isso me deixa feliz. Muito.

Ele está muito cheiroso.

Seu perfume me deixa totalmente embriagada.

— Você realmente está aqui — consigo sussurrar em seu pescoço. Edward se retrai um pouco, afastando-me de seu colo.

— Agora que você percebeu isso? — ele me pergunta, jocoso. Quero morder as covinhas que apareceram em suas bochechas quando ele sorriu. Controlo-me. Eu não sou um canibal.

— Pensei que a minha mente havia projetado um Edward para amenizar a saudade — eu digo em um tom muito baixo. Não consigo escutar a minha própria voz. Temo que, se Edward não estivesse tão próximo a mim, ele não tenha escutado o meu murmúrio.

— Eu estou aqui — ele assegura outra vez.

E eu finalmente acredito.

Talvez contos de fadas realmente existissem.

Em nossa fábula, eu era a princesa e Edward seria o meu príncipe.

— Amanhã você irá para algum lugar? — ele me pergunta.

— Não. — respondo curiosa.

— Posso vir vê-la? — ele pede.

— Não sei. — fico em dúvida. — Você está na casa do seu pai? — pergunto.

— Não. Estou hospedado no _hotel_ da senhora Stanley.

Não consigo evitar uma gargalhada.

— Hotel? — rio outra vez. — Alí não é um hotel. A senhora Stanley possui muitos filhos, e bem, todos estão na universidade então ficaram quartos de sobra. Não há hotel em Forks.

Edward me acompanha na gozação.

— Há um lugar que eu queria mostrar a você — ofereço.

— Onde? — ele me pergunta.

— É uma praia. O único problema é que ela fica longe demais — mordo os lábios, nervosa.

— Carro está descartado — Edward palpita.

— Totalmente.

— Você tem uma bicicleta? — De repende ele pergunta, e eu novamente me animo com a chance de mostrar para Edward o lugar mais lindo que eu já conheci.

Balanço a minha cabeça afirmativamente e marcamos de nos encontrarmos em frente ao final da avenida, para irmos até a reserva.

Despeço-me de Edward com um beijo na bochecha, e volto para casa inserida mais uma vez no meu conto de fadas na realidade.

Quando entro no meu quarto, procuro furtivamente pelo meu diário que está por dentro da almofada — aquelas folhas era o recanto mais sagrado dos meus segredos.

Procuro pela data atual, e pesco a minha caneta rosa com _glitter_ e começo a escrever sobre o meu dia, e sobre a visita de Edward. Uma folha terminada, eu desenho no rodapé o meu nome e o de Edward inseridos em um coração.

Acho que estou apaixonada.

* * *

**Aquela troca básica ainda continua! Vocês se lembram? Eu escrevo. Vocês comentam. Eu posto mais!**


	4. Lábios Doce Como Mel

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas brinco com esses viciantes personagens.

**Nota:** Oi, oi, oi! *-* Primeiramente eu queria agradecer por TANTOS comentários. Gente, por favor, vocês me deixam andando em nuvens com tanto carinho, sério. Essa fanfic está sendo realmente importante para mim, além de ser um desafio. É a primeira vez que escrevo "não dramas" e um casal de adolescentes (13/15 anos), e a experiência está sendo ótima! Espero muito que o sentimento seja recíproco! haha

Enfim, trago para vocês mais um outtake de "Promessas Inquebráveis". No primeiro capítulo eu avisei que teríamos três extras, e esse está sendo o último, se eu fosse seguir aquela lógica. Contudo, estou lançando a pergunta: vocês desejam que eu faça mais algum extra? Por favor, não se esqueçam de responder.

_Boa leitura! :)_

* * *

**Outtake III ****— **Lábios doce como mel

**[...]**

Naquela noite eu adormeci perfeitamente bem. Sonhei com flores, uma bela campina e com um intrigante garoto com os olhos cor de grama. Um sorriso bobo incinerou a minha face até o momento em que eu me entreguei para a inconsciência.

Quando acordei, eu estava estupefatamente bem. Não havia aquele mau-humor matutino; eu disseminava sorrisos até mesmo para um batalhão de formigas que estavam cercadas em um doce em cima da minha mesa de estudos.

— Acordada tão cedo, Bells? — meu pai me perguntou assim que me viu passar pela entrada da cozinha.

— Hum... — aproveitei que havia dado uma mordida em minha maçã para pensar em uma desculpa para oferecer aos meus pais a respeito da minha saída esta manhã. — Vou andar de bicicleta.

— Com Alice? — indagou Renée. Ela passava pasta de amendoim em sua torrada.

— Sim... — e então eu me repreendi mentalmente, porque havia uma chance grande demais para ser descartada que Renée ligasse para a casa do Doutor Cullen e verificar se a minha saída com Alice era realmente verdadeira. Renée é desconfiada _demais_. — Não. — neguei, sentindo-me rapidamente gelar com o içar de sobrancelhas de Renée.

— Na verdade eu estou pensando em ir sozinha — provavelmente o meu rosto estava assumindo todas as colorações existentes em um arco-íris tamanho era o meu rubor.

Eu tinha que praticar essas desculpas a dar para os meus pais.

Quer dizer, eu já estava supondo que Edward viria me visitar mais vezes?

Balancei a minha cabeça, incrédula, com a minha própria conclusão. Afinal, talvez ele só tenha se deslocado até Forks por se sentir na obrigação de cumprir a promessa que ele me prometeu, aquele sábado. Quem iria me garantir que ele _realmente_ estava com saudades de mim?

Murchei por dentro quando esses pensamentos negativos me atingiram.

Eu era assim: irresoluta demais, e talvez tão melindrada quanto Renée. Julgava a minha mãe, mas eu era parecidíssima, nesse aspecto, com ela.

Talvez seja a hereditariedade.

Não, eu não quero ser como Renée. Ela é ranheta demais, e eu prefiro ser como eu sou — alienada —, bem como Renée me diz várias vezes. Minha mãe tem a incrível graça divina de me derrubar de altas nuvens, quando estou sonhando com o meu príncipe encantado.

Ah, se Renée soubesse que meu príncipe realmente existia.

E que ele estava em Forks, eu não poderia esquecer esse detalhe. Eu não sei como ele chegou à Forks, mas eu tenho certeza que não foi em um cavalo. Muito menos branco.

Claro que ele não era de aparência e contornos pintados por uma mão humana ou algum programa de computador; ele era de carne e osso e possuía sentimentos e emoções, assim como eu. Seu nome era Edward, ele tinha os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que eu já conheci, e ele estava aqui... Por mim e para mim.

E isso era tudo o que me importava.

Eu iria me casar com ele. Sim, nós iríamos nos casar, mas não por agora, eu sou muito nova, e não estou preparada para fazer aquelas _coisas _que mamãe diz que "são _situaçõe_s de adulto".

São coisas de _gente grande_, mas eu jamais vi Renée ou Charlie se beijando.

Como era beijar?

Era uma coisa estranha, afinal como ter os lábios grudados com os de outra pessoa seria bom? Parecia nojento. E talvez mamãe concorde comigo, porque ela nunca beija Charlie.

Talvez porque ela sinta dor.

A boca tem dentes, e dentes quando adicionados a uma equação envolvendo lábios gera um resultado doloroso demais.

Ao menos quando — sem querer — mordo a língua sinto uma dor lacerante que me gela os ossos.

— E porque suas duas bicicletas estão separadas, Bella? — Renée perguntou-me. Contra a minha vontade fui derrubada dos meus devaneios mais profundos.

— Hum... Acho que vou trocar o pneu? — crispo a testa.

Eu estava entrando em uma teia.

Renée parecia uma personificação do _Spider Man_, na versão feminina do personagem. Renée seria uma espécie de _Spider Girl_. Ela estava me pescando em minha própria contradição.

Sinto raiva de Renée por ela ser tão capciosa.

Ela poderia ser como Charlie, que aceita as minhas desculpas sem me questionar algo mais.

O mundo seria mais formoso se existisse um exército de Charlie's espalhados por aí.

_Eu_ seria muito feliz seu o meu professor de cálculos aceitasse às minhas constantes desculpas, e que meus atrasos na entrega dos trabalhos eram porque o bichano fedido da vizinha adorava comer papel.

Ele nunca soube que não tenho vizinha.

E nem que gatos não possuem gostos tão... _Peculiares_, como comer papel. Mas o que eu sei sobre felinos?

— Bella, — minha mãe começou. Renée pousou os talheres em cima da mesa, pondo os cotovelos na madeira e apoiando o queixo contra a palma.

Eu pressentia que ela iria fazer alguma censura, mas meu pai a interrompeu antes que ela começasse o seu sermão.

Por isso eu amo o Charlie.

— Deixe a garota se divertir, Renée. Bella é uma criança!

Queria muito contrariar o meu pai e lhe dizer que eu não era uma criança. Eu era uma mocinha, ao menos não é isso que dizem que a garota se transforma quando têm o seu _primeiro pesadelo_ transformado em realidade?

— Charlie... — Renée tentou contrariar.

— Pode ir, Bells.

Obedeci prontamente, é claro. Eles são adultos, eles que se resolvam!

Corri para fora da cozinha, indo até o fundo da residência buscar as duas bicicletas. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, contudo. Eu era magricela e as duas juntas pesavam o dobro do meu peso.

Por sorte eu consegui chegar até o lugar marcado com Edward.

E ele estava lá. Divinamente perfeito e o detalhe mais primoroso: ele estava à minha espera.

Inspecionei todo o seu corpo, ficando divinamente apaixonada por sua camisa de gola V na cor azul celeste. O dia em Forks estava ameno. Não fazia o sol tão típico da Califórnia, mas também não estava congelada como o Polo Norte — apesar de Forks ser uma das cidades mais frias de Washington. A calça que ele vestia era semelhante a um caqui. Edward era um Apolo. Controlei um riso preso na garganta ao pensar nos deuses mitológicos. Concentro-me em Edward e no fato que ele está vindo à minha direção. Começo a hiperventilar e as minhas mãos corriqueiramente ficam trêmulas com a expectativa da aproximação.

Edward correu para me ajudar, e eu agradeci. Minhas mãos comemoraram quando pude sacudi-las finalmente. Ele me ofereceu um sorriso quando estávamos pertos o bastante.

— Obrigada — murmurei, ainda brincando com os nós dos dedos. Minha palma estava avermelhada, mas havia valido a pena esse esforço. Muito.

— E então, aonde nós iremos? — ele perguntou-me, montando em sua própria bicicleta. Eu queria, por um momento, não ter trazido duas. Assim sendo, nós não precisaríamos ficar distantes; estaríamos praticamente grudados. Talvez ele me abraçasse.

Eu gostaria que ele me apertasse.

— É uma praia que fica na reserva. La Push — lhe respondo.

— Uma praia? — ele instantaneamente para.

Repito o seu ato e também me detenho.

— Sim — confirmo.

— Bella, — ele coça a nuca, Edward quer me dizer algo. Talvez ele não se sinta à vontade para sairmos juntos, sozinhos, para uma praia que ficava a cerca de uma hora e meia de Forks. — Eu não trouxe roupas para... entrar na água. Aliás, apesar de não estar chovendo, está frio!

Encabulada, eu fito os meus próprios pés. _Burra, burra, burra, burra!_ Grito em meus próprios pensamentos com a minha estupidez. Manejo a bicicleta para que eu pudesse fazer a curva e voltarmos em direção à minha casa.

Eu queria chorar.

— Bella, espere! — Edward me chama e, como eu não consigo e nem possuo forças para ignorá-lo, eu me viro em sua direção. — Hum... — ele titubeia.

— Nós estamos voltando, Edward.

— Oh, sim. Não. Espere — mais uma pausa. Eu já estava ficando irritada com a hesitação dele. Tudo bem, eu poderia ajudá-lo e dar um fora em mim mesma se isso poupasse o seu trabalho e o seu receio em me magoar. Quer dizer, eu não estava irritada com suas pausas, eu estava encantada com o bico que se formava em seus lábios rosados e nas linhas que sua testa formava ao crispar a pele alí exposta.

Meus pensamentos eram a incongruência em pessoa.

— Edward... — tentei começar.

— Você quer ir até a praia da reserva, então nós iremos — ele sorri para mim. E eu desmorono. Seguro mais firme na bicicleta ou ao contrário eu despencaria ao chão. — Eu não me importo em voltar com as roupas molhadas.

**[...]**

Quase uma hora e meia depois, cansados demais para conseguir fazer algo, Edward e eu chegamos até a praia da reserva. Como o esperado, o lugar estava deserto. No começo da semana eu escutei um comentário que um grupo de estudantes havia organizado uma trilha pelas redondezas, por isso La Push estava vazia. A praia costumava ser o _point_ de encontro entre os estudantes, no fim de semana. Nunca estive presente em uma dessas festas, mas Alice me contou uma vez, que Charlotte tinha contado para ela que sempre havia um luau ou então eles se reunião em frente a uma fogueira para contar histórias de terror, fazerem algum tipo de brincadeira ou simplesmente tostar cogumelos.

— Longe demais — Edward comentou ao meu lado.

Estávamos os dois, deitados, na areia fitando o céu com algumas nuvens cinza, cobrindo boa parte do azul.

— Desculpe por ter me esquecido de trazer alimentos — disse. Eu estava tão entusiasmada com o meu encontro (mas que não era um encontro de verdade) com Edward que havia me esquecido completamente que em algum momento sentiríamos fome.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Bella. Acontece. — tranquilizou-me.

Eu fitava o céu, embevecida com a sensação do vento ricocheteando a minha face que por pouco não pulei surpresa quando uma das mãos de Edward procurou a minha.

Deixei um sorriso bobo permear os meus lábios com a sensação de ter meus dedos unidos aos dele.

Não restavam mais dúvidas: eu estava apaixonada.

Meu temor atual era descobrir se eu era correspondida.

_Droga!_ Esqueci-me de trazer em minha mochila algumas revistas. Sem querer eu descobri uma em que havia testes para indicar se o garoto ao qual estávamos apaixonadas retribuía o sentimento. Seria mais fácil, e eu poderia analisar as questões com mais lógica estando na presença do principal envolvido.

Todavia, meus pensamentos viraram uma poça d'água, e eu poderia muito bem ter virando um peixe e nadar nas correntezas da minha própria imaginação, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que meus dedos estavam entrelaçados aos de Edward.

— Eu gosto de você, Bella — Edward confidenciou. E eu estava me perguntando como eu ainda estava sólida. Meu corpo era apenas líquido, meus pensamentos uma torrente e as minhas emoções um verdadeiro Maremoto.

Fiquei muda de repente, incapaz de lhe responder algo à altura.

Abruptamente Edward se levanta. Como jamais desconectamos nossos dedos, acabo levantando-me ao seu lado, tão mole o meu corpo estava.

Ele sorri para mim e eu me perco em sua alegria.

Edward está sorrindo para mim.

Levantamos-nos simultaneamente, apenas para fixarmos as bicicletas em uma barra de ferro, para que o vento não as levasse para longe.

Perdi completamente a noção de tempo e espaço com Edward, esqueci-me até que não avisei o horário do meu retorno aos meus pais. Eu poderia ficar de punição por um mês, mas eu ficaria feliz porque eu havia tido a melhor tarde da minha vida com Edward, o meu príncipe.

Todavia, os príncipes beijam as suas princesas. A Branca de Neve é despertada do feitiço da Bruxa com um beijo. Até mesmo Gisele acordou ao ter os lábios de Robert selados aos seus. E Edward não me decepcionou. Eu estava nervosa quando ele se aproximou. Calmo. Lento. Sem jamais desviar seus olhos verdes dos meus. Nunca olhei em outra direção, sentindo-me tremer, eu era o terremoto em pessoa. A devastação incendiava o meu corpo. Eu queria correr, gritar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas eu apenas fiquei parada, em silêncio e esperei.

Observei quando os dedos gentis de Edward entraram em contato com a pele do meu rosto, afastando os fios do meu cabelo que com a força do vento eram jogados em minha face. Minhas bochechas estavam coradas, eu sentia.

Ele sorriu para mim, intercalando seu olhar com meus olhos e lábios.

Eu estava nervosa.

Nunca havia beijado, nem mesmo uma laranja para treinar. Alice treinava em uma laranja, eu deveria seguir o seu conselho e treinar também para não ficar tão desajeitada quando o momento chegasse.

Entretanto, o ósculo mais doce que recebi foi depositado em meus lábios. Fechei os meus olhos apenas para aproveitar melhor a sensação de ter os lábios macios de Edward colados aos meus. Ficamos assim, sem nos mover para qualquer direção por alguns segundos, talvez minutos ou horas.

Afastamo-nos, e sorrimos um para o outro.

O crepúsculo despontava no horizonte.

Hora de voltar para casa.

Eu não me incomodei em deixar uma bicicleta lá. A verdade foi que eu esqueci que estávamos em bicicletas separadas, mas no momento em que andamos de mãos dadas até a grade, bem, eu esqueci até o meu nome.

Talvez eu me chamasse _Lupita_, eu não sei.

Tudo o que eu sabia era que havia sido beijada por Edward e que estávamos andando de mãos dadas.

Será que estávamos namorando?

Sorri abobada com esse pensamento, e quiçá a resposta fosse sim.

* * *

**N/A:** Muita fofura esses meninos, não é? *-* Posso confessar que estou empolgada demais escrevendo sobre esses dois? *-* Sim, eu estou empolgada demais com esse casal de fofos! E então a Bella teve o seu "primeiro beijo". Na verdade estava mais para selinho do que para beijo de verdade... Enfim, me contem, através das reviews, o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, se querem mais extras, ou se já estão satisfeitas com esses três.

Beijos.


	5. Primeiro Namorado

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas brinco com esses viciantes personagens.

**N/A:** Hey, amores! Todo mundo querendo mais um outtake e vocês sabem que eu não consigo recusar. ^^ hahaha

Mas a coisa chata do negócio é que a cada outtake eu sinto o número de comentários diminuírem... Saibam que o comentário de vocês é o que me dá gás para escrever - mesmo com o pulso doendo e com uma o/s para terminar até o dia 8.

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem desse quarto outtake, o que acontecerá de agora em diante é uma surpresa até para mim. Surgiram nas reviews alguns pedidos para que eles fiquem um pouco mais velhos e isso, talvez, aconteça no próximo outtake. Vocês concordam?

_Boa leitura! :)_

* * *

**Outtake IV — Primeiro Namorado**

**[...]**

— Eu não acredito! — berrou Alice.

Olhei feio para ela porque com seu ato inconsequente ela havia atraído à atenção de todos os alunos — inclusive a educadora — para nós duas. E, se havia uma coisa que eu detestava mais do que brócolis era ser o centro das atenções. Mas é claro que Alice não entendia isso.

— As senhoritas querem continuar essa conversa interessantíssima lá no pátio? — a professora de cálculos nos perguntou.

— Não, senhora — murmurei antes de dirigir um olhar maligno para a minha companheira de dupla.

— Mais tarde você não me escapa Isabella! — Alice cochicha antes de voltar a sua atenção para o caderno.

O intervalo seria longo demais, eu conseguia pressentir. Eu sabia que não deveria ter contado para Alice que eu havia beijado um garoto. Ela iria vir com um bombardeio de perguntas e meu cérebro não iria conseguir assimilar — muito menos responder às suas questões. Alice pode ser muito curiosa quando emprega seu tempo nisso.

Eu estava em estado de "mute" na sala de aula, porque a educadora falava, gesticulava, mas tudo o que povoava a minha memória era Edward. Suas mãos entre as minhas, seus lábios sobre o meu, ele dizendo que gostava de mim e eu derretendo em seus braços.

Nós não nos encontramos no dia seguinte; ele precisava voltar para Port Angeles porque descobriu que tinha um trabalho pendente para entregar logo na segunda-feira pela manhã. Fiquei triste, é claro, mas eu o entendia já que Edward parecia ser focado em seus estudos e eu não queria ser o motivo de sua distração. Mesmo ele sendo o motivo da minha.

**[...]**

— Quer dizer que você beijou um garoto? — Alice me pergunta.

Estávamos sentadas em uma mesa mais afastada de todo o refeitório. Ainda nem havíamos ido buscar o nosso lanche. Alice só me liberaria da inquisição quando eu respondesse tudo o que ela queria.

Suspirei.

— Sim — respondi.

— Detalhes! — ela mexe suas mãos descontroladamente. — Eu preciso de detalhes!

— Não tem nada o que detalhar. Ele simplesmente me beijou.

— E eu o conheço? Ele é daqui da escola? Bella, não me diga que seu primeiro beijo foi Mike Newton! — seu olhar é desesperado.

Mike Newton tem me cercado desde o começo das aulas, mas ele jamais teve qualquer chance comigo. Principalmente agora que eu conhecia Edward e estava com quase absoluta certeza de que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Quase não; eu tinha certeza absoluta assim como tenho que 1 + 1 é igual a 2.

— Lógico que não! — neguei rapidamente. — Ele não é da escola.

— Um vizinho, talvez? Deixe-me pensar...

— Ele não é de Forks — esclareci antes que Alice tentasse encaixar todos os garotos que moravam em Forks como o dono do meu primeiro beijo.

— Não? — insiste.

— Não. — confirmo. — Ele é de Port Angeles.

— E como você o conheceu? — Alice é persistente demais. Algumas vezes isso era bom; outras eram horríveis. Como agora.

— Naquele mesmo dia que eu fui para Port Angeles com Renée. Se você não fosse tão preguiçosa e estivesse comigo você iria conhecê-lo — acusei.

— Para ficar entre vocês dois? Não mesmo! — ela fez um bico.

— Tudo bem, Alice. Como foi a sua aula de Literatura? — perguntei.

— Não tente mudar de assunto, Bella! — ela aponta o seu dedo indicador para mim. — Eu ainda não estou conformada em você ter beijado primeiro que eu! Eu sou mais velha que você!

— Por seis meses — lembro.

— Tanto faz — ela recolhe seu dedo, colocando os braços em torno do peito. — Continuo sendo a mais velha.

— Alice... — eu começo um novo assunto, insegura. — Eu queria te perguntar algo.

— Que não seja sobre Tyler e seu bilhete estúpido, você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.

— Tudo mesmo? — insito. Ela confirma. — Você nunca me contou sobre o seu irmão.

Alice enrijece. Ela fica muda por uns instantes e eu começo a acreditar que ela vai ignorar a minha questão. Mas depois do seu silêncio, ela começa a falar.

— Nós nunca falamos sobre isso. É quase um tabu falar sobre a mamãe e o garoto que é o meu irmão.

— Você nunca teve contato com eles? — pergunto novamente. Espero não estar sendo indiscreta demais, mas eu preciso saber se Edward e Alice são irmãos, como eu piamente desconfiava. O mundo era realmente pequeno. Na verdade, os limites entre Forks e Port Angeles que eram pequenos demais.

— Não sei — ela lamenta. — Talvez quando éramos pequenos, mas eu realmente não sei ou talvez não lembre.

— Eu não entendo porque vocês não mantém contato. Digo, há muitas famílias divorciadas, mas nem assim os pais proíbem os filhos de se relacionarem. Veja, por exemplo, Seth e Leah. São criados por pais divorciados, como você, moram com pais separados, mas mantém contato; tanto com os pais quanto com o outro irmão.

— Mas é diferente, Bella — Alice diz com um semblante triste. — Sue não fugiu com outro homem ainda por cima levando embora um filho do atual casamento.

— Oh! — é o que eu consigo dizer. Minha boca está escancarada e eu nunca, jamais conseguiria imaginar que o motivo da ruptura entre o casal Cullen fosse esse.

— Tudo o que eu sei é que esse meu irmão é mais velho, por dois anos. Talvez minha mãe não goste de mim, eu não sei. Isso aconteceu logo após o meu nascimento, sabe?

— Sinto muito Alice — murmuro.

Sinto-me imediatamente culpada por ser a causadora daqueles olhos tristes, azuis e opacos de Alice.

— Ao menos eu tenho um pai que me ama e uma melhor amiga — ela sorri, mas sei que ela não está vibrante de felicidade.

Depois de tanto tempo sendo amigas, consigo reconhecer quando o sorriso que brota nos lábios de Alice é de pura felicidade ou apenas uma obrigação. E naquele momento estava sendo a segunda opção.

**[...]**

Quando cheguei da escola, encontrei a casa silenciosa. Charlie deveria estar na delegacia e Renée provavelmente na casa de suas amigas, tricotando. Ou seja, falando sobre a vida alheia. Subo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, jogo a minha mochila em cima de uma cadeira de balanço e me jogo na cama. Abro o meu travesseiro, pescando o meu diário e nele eu conto às descobertas que eu fiz naquele dia.

Eu estava me sentido uma poderosa investigadora e se eu não fosse menor de idade, poderia até enviar o meu currículo para alguma indústria cinematográfica. Melhor ainda, ao invés de trabalhar na ficção eu poderia trabalhar numa empresa real. A CIA por exemplo. Balanço a minha cabeça, tentando jogar para fora aqueles pensamentos insanos. Logo após terminar de escrever o meu relato, pus-me a pensar no que eu faria a seguir.

E se Edward e Alice fossem realmente irmãos? Será que Alice permaneceria sendo a minha amiga se descobrisse que eu estava apaixonada por ele? Será que ela ficaria chateada comigo? Talvez não. Além de não conhecer a sua história, eu não sabia que existia alguma chance maior que zero de eu ocasionalmente encontrar o irmão da minha melhor amiga, em Port Angeles.

Distraída, eu nem percebo o momento que adormeci.

**[...]**

Eu tenho ficado ansiosa pelos finais de semana depois da visita de Edward. Contudo, pelo segundo final de semana que eu espero por uma visita sua e não recebo. Começo a me preocupar com a sua ausência. Eu tenho sentido a sua falta, muito.

Quando eu comecei a me atentar realmente com a súbita demora de Edward em ir até Forks, o destino parece colaborar comigo, pois surge uma oportunidade de eu ir até a cidade vizinha.

— Se comporte Isabella — foram as últimas recomendações de Renée.

— Divirta-se — disse o meu pai.

Ele não se preocupava se eu fosse me comportar mal, me sujar ou até mesmo me machucar; o que importava para Charlie era que eu me divertisse.

— O ônibus sairá em trinta minutos, Bella, se apresse! — Alice batia seus pés cobertos por uma bota incansavelmente no piso de madeira.

— Já estou quase pronta — terminei de colocar alguns mantimentos dentro da mochila.

A escola havia promovido um passeio até a cidade vizinha para fazer alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção, porque eu estava alucinada demais com o preparativo para, quem sabe, reencontrar o meu amor.

Duas horas depois nós estávamos chegando à Port Angeles. Eu tinha que arrumar uma forma de fugir do _monitor _para ir procurar Edward na quadra esportiva do parque. Não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil, contudo.

Havíamos recebido um cartão de identificação com um número e estávamos alinhados de acordo com essa sequência. Eu estava distante demais de Alice, e talvez por uma vingança do azar, quem estava ao meu lado era ninguém menos que Mike Newton.

Ele poderia até ser bonito, com aquela face angelical, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Mas o meu coração não havia espaço para uma segunda pessoa. Edward ocupava todo o espaço, e não aceitava nenhum concorrente.

— Ei, Mike — murmuro para ele. Acho que ele não conseguiu me ouvir. O _monitor_ estava fitando os alunos, explicando o propósito da ida até Port Angeles e o que nós aprenderíamos de diferente naquela aula extra.

Nervosa com a demora, eu dou um beliscão no Newton.

Ele se assusta. Olha mal-humorado para o garoto que está ao seu lado.

— Mike! — pronuncio mais alto dessa vez.

— Ah, é você Bella — ele imediatamente sorri.

Eu quero vomitar.

Ele acha que estou o cortejando.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda — informo.

— Para quê? — pergunta desconfiado.

— Preciso ir até o parque, mas o _monitor_ não pode nem desconfiar.

— E por que eu faria isso? — ele cruza os braços.

— Por favor... — faço a melhor expressão triste que consigo.

Dá certo.

— Tudo bem — ele cede. — Você está me devendo uma.

**[...]**

— Bella, o que você vai aprontar? — Mike pergunta.

Ofereço-lhe o meu olhar mais inocente.

— Nada! — nego forjando ultraje. — Está vendo aquela barraca alí? — aponto sorridente para a mesma barraca que comprei um sorvete da última vez. Todavia, o motivo da minha alegria não é o homem bruto que me atendeu, mas porque eu já havia conseguido localizar Edward. Ele não estava jogando naquele dia, estava no banco de reserva apenas observando o jogo. Notei algo diferente nele, mas não soube identificar o que era. Ele ainda não havia me visto, eu acho. — Aquele sorvete é ótimo, eu não poderia vir para Port Angeles e não comprá-lo!

— Então vamos comprar logo e voltarmos rapidamente para o ônibus — ele orienta dando os primeiros passos em direção à barraca.

— Não! — seguro sua camisa. Mike regressa. — Não tão rápido, ainda preciso... preciso... preciso comprar uma coisa no supermercado.

— Eu vou com você — oferece novamente.

— Você ficaria envergonhado, Mike. E _coisa_ de menina.

— Deixe de ser boba, Bella! — ele gargalha.

— Então siga em frente, vamos ao mercado comprar pacotes de absorventes. Seria até melhor, já que você os carregaria para mim! — sinto o gosto da vitória em minha língua. Mike arregala os seus olhos.

— Tudo bem, eu volto para o ônibus, mas não demore. Estaremos partindo às onze da manhã, esteja lá até dez e meia.

Espero Mike sumir do meu campo de visão para ir até Edward. Ele está de costas para mim, mas seu cabelo era irreconhecível. Quando o loiro sumiu da minha visão, caminhei com o coração quase saindo pela garganta de tanta ansiedade. Edward não percebeu a minha aproximação. Para a minha sorte não havia ninguém ao seu lado, caso contrário eu ficaria tímida demais.

Cheguei por trás dele e coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre os seus olhos, impedindo a sua visão. Consigo perceber que ele tenciona os músculos. Será que ele sabe que sou eu? Será que ele reconhece o meu toque? Perguntas como essas me invadem a mente, mas tudo evapora como a mais fina camada de fumaça quando ele ergue as mãos para afastar as minhas.

Ele então seus lábios se abrem e eu derreto em seus braços — mais uma vez.

— Bella? — ele pergunta.

Meu coração é um carro de corrida. Estou oferecendo uma Fórmula 1 dentro do meu peito e não sabia. Ele me reconheceu. Um sorriso invade os meus lábios.

Será possível que eu posso estar mais apaixonada agora do que há cinco minutos?

Retiro as mãos que cobrem a sua visão. Sento-me ao seu lado.

— Oi. — murmuro sorridente.

— Bella? — ele pergunta novamente. Será que ele está como eu? Será que ele pensa que eu sou uma visão, uma utopia? — O que faz aqui?

— Eu poderia mentir dizendo que vir até aqui apenas para te ver, apesar de eu estar aqui para vê-lo, mas eu estou em um passeio da escola.

Ele olha aos arredores.

— Eu fugi — confesso.

— Você não podia fazer isso — ele está me repreendendo claramente, mas há um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele está feliz com a minha visita.

— Eu estava com saudades — confesso.

— Desculpe não ter ido para Forks nos últimos finais de semana, mas é que haverá um torneio em Seattle, em duas semanas. O treinador está pegando pesado com o time.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo — deito minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Edward coloca suas mãos em torno da minha cintura. Estou satisfeita com a sua atenção.

Reparo que de repente o campo fica silencioso. Quando eu cheguei estava uma gritaria por parte dos jogadores e da torcida, mas naquele momento até o som de passarinhos poderiam ser ouvidos.

Edward parece perceber o que mesmo que eu.

— Idiotas — consigo ouvir Edward murmurar.

— O que aconteceu? — pergunto para Edward.

Quando encaro o campo estão todos — absolutamente todos — nos encarando. Sinto as minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. Será que fiz algo errado?

Há um garoto — ele parece ter a idade de Edward — correndo esbaforido em nossa direção. Edward me aperta um pouco mais forte e eu imediatamente escondo o meu rosto em seu pescoço.

— Eu... eu... eu... eu... — ele tenta formar uma frase, mas a sua respiração está acelerada. Provavelmente por conta da corrida. — Eu não consigo acreditar no que eu estou vendo! — grita o rapaz entre arquejos.

Jamais revelo o meu rosto. Estou um pimentão.

— Saia daqui, Emmett — Edward comanda.

— E perder a oportunidade de conhecê-la? Jamais! — o garoto diz entre sorrisos.

Conhecer? Conhecer quem? Que garota?

— Emmett... — começa Edward.

— Você esteve falando sobre essa garota há mais de três meses! — ele acusa.

Edward tem comentado com seus amigos sobre uma garota? Sinto-me mal de repente. Quero fugir de Edward. Quero ir para a minha casa e chorar o oceano que está preso dentro de mim.

— Emmett... — Edward tenta outra vez. Acho que ele está avisando para Emmett interromper o assunto, porque eu não posso ouvir sobre a outra garota.

— Pare de esconder a Bella! — fico assustada porque ele sabe o meu nome. Como ele sabe o meu nome? São perguntas jamais verbalizadas.

— Não estou a escondendo... — justifica.

— Hey! — sinto um cutucão em meu ombro.

Viro o pescoço para encará-lo, mas ele está próximo demais e eu volto a me esconder.

Eles acham graça do meu ato porque começam a rir.

De mim.

— Está tudo bem, Bella — Edward me conforta.

— Não vou mordê-la baby.

Quando finalmente criei coragem para fitar o garoto, que descobri se chamar Emmett, por fim descobri que a garota que ele se referia era eu o tempo inteiro. Foi confortador para eu saber que Edward também comentava sobre mim para os seus amigos.

Fez-me parecer especial.

E eu era especial. Para ele.

Emmett não pôde ficar conosco por muito tempo, mas o máximo que estive em sua presença eu até descobri que ele era legal. Ele e Edward eram amigos. E talvez nós também pudéssemos ser amigos.

— Desculpe por isso — Edward pede enquanto nós andávamos de mãos dadas pelos arredores do parque. — Emmett pode ser um idiota quando quer.

— Ele pareceu legal — contraponho.

Edward sorri.

Gosto do seu sorriso.

— Acho que já está na hora de você ir embora — ele avisa triste.

E realmente estava.

Os ponteiros do relógio marcavam dez e vinte e eu tinha que chegar ao ônibus no máximo dez e trinta.

Edward me abraça. Aperto o seu corpo ao redor do meu, sem vontade alguma de soltá-lo.

Edward também beija os meus cabelos, e eu me sinto a pessoa mais amada do mundo. Sei que ele gosta de mim, mas gostar e amar eram coisas distintas. Talvez.

Logo em seguida, me pegando de surpresa, ele beija os meus lábios. Não foi como da outra vez. Nós nos movemos e apesar de possuir pouca experiência com ósculos, eu consegui aproveitar o momento.

Beijar não causava nenhuma dor. Talvez eu perguntasse à Renée porque ela não o faz com Charlie. Ela simplesmente não sabe a maravilha que está perdendo.

Edward era muito mais alto que eu, dessa forma eu tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir ficar mais ou menos da sua altura. Quando o beijo findou, ele beijou-me na testa e eu acho que morri logo em seguida. Porque apenas estando morta eu conseguira justificar o que eu ouvi logo a seguir.

— Quer ser a minha namorada? — ele perguntou.

Não sei se tenho voz ainda.

Nem sei se possuo uma vida.

Quem sou eu?

— Sim — eu respondo. Não tenho certeza se ele me ouviu.

O que eu conseguia pensar era que eu tinha um namorado.

Sim, Edward também gostava de mim.

E eu não poderia ficar mais feliz do que isso. Não, eu poderia sim. Porque ele me beijou novamente e eu mais uma vez me perdi. Se eu queria me encontrar novamente? Acho que não. Estou muito bem onde eu estou.

* * *

**Aquela troca básica ainda continua! Vocês se lembram? Eu escrevo. Vocês comentam. Eu posto mais!**


	6. Príncipe e Princesa

**N/A:** Hey! Desculpem a demora, mas eu estive bastante atarefada nos últimos dias, por isso fiquei impossibilitada em escrever mais um outtake para PI!

Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu fiquei feliz com os comentários de vocês. Sério. *-*

Nesse capítulo houve uma passagem de tempo, de dois anos. Bella está atualmente com 15 anos e como o Edward é dois anos mais velho que ela, obviamente ele está com 17 anos.

Acho que vocês já perceberam a pouca criatividade da garota para os títulos dos outtakes, mas esse eu realmente curti! Hahaha É um tosco fofo, concordam?!

Boa leitura! ;)

* * *

**Outtake V ****— ****Príncipe e Princesa**

**[...]**

— Bella, você está linda! — Alice gritou assim que terminou de fazer a minha maquiagem. Não contestei. Apenas sorri, porque eu sabia que partindo de Alice eu tendia a ficar apenas mais bonita.

Eu estava nervosa.

Quero dizer, nervosa era um eufemismo para o que eu estava sentindo.

Era a minha festa de quinze anos. Exatos dois anos desde que eu conheci Edward, e exatos dois anos que estávamos juntos.

Na verdade, Renée acredita que estamos namorando há pouco mais de seis meses, mas ela não precisa saber que eu venho tendo encontros às escuras com o meu príncipe.

Hoje, ele seria o meu príncipe de verdade e eu seria a sua princesa.

Poderia até soar um pouco tosco, essas coisas de esperar por um conto de fadas, mas eu continuava acreditando no tão velho e conhecido "felizes para sempre" e porque a minha história com Edward não poderia seguir o mesmo destino?

Em menos de um ano Edward iria para a faculdade. Eu estava bem em lidar com isso, nós já havíamos nos acostumado com a distância que havia entre nossas residências, e isso era algo até bom. Sentíamos falta um do outro e isso apenas colaborava para que eu me apaixonasse ainda mais por ele. Novamente. A cada dia. A cada novo reencontro.

— Bella! — quase pulei do meu assento ao ouvir o grito estridente de Alice.

Virei-me para encará-la, com uma expressão que a fez dar de ombros. Tanto faz, nanica prepotente!

— Estou tentando falar com você há quase um _milênio_! — ela exagera, levando suas mãos para o alto. Ela está nervosa. Posso perceber isso pela agitação evidente em seus olhos, e a razão de seus orbes azuis vaguearem consideravelmente até a porta de entrada do meu quarto e novamente para mim. — _Ele_ está aí — ela sussurra como se estivesse me contando o mais precioso segredo.

Encaro-a com a minha testa franzida. Estou tão desconectada com o mundo real que demoro a compreender quem seria _ele_ que Alice se referia tão inquieta.

— Seu namorado! — ela diz um pouco mais alto e eu finalmente compreendo.

Edward

Edward estava aqui.

Ele cumpriu a sua promessa. Mais uma vez. Apesar de ter que estudar esse final de semana para o exame do SAT ele estava aqui. Na minha festa de quinze anos. Eu poderia novamente e novamente e novamente me apaixonar por ele?

Levantei-me pronta para me dirigir até a entrada do meu quarto e recepcioná-lo, mas as mãos de Alice presas em meu braço me impedem de continuar a minha rota.

— Alice... — encaro para os seus dedos.

Ela me encara de volta, e eu automaticamente fico intimidada com o seu olhar em resposta.

— Você ainda não está pronta! — ela aponta para mim. — Você não quer assustar o pobre rapaz indo ao seu encontro com vários _bobs _em seus cabelos, quer?

E então eu desabo.

A anã tem razão. Mais uma vez.

Sinto vontade de erguer o meu punho em direção ao nariz de Alice.

E essa não é a primeira vez que eu sinto esse desejo em colocar uma marquinha roxa em suas narinas, mas eu não sou boa com brigas. Eu seria capaz de acertar meus olhos ao tentar dar um soco na nanica.

Perceba como é a minha coordenação motora.

— Tudo bem — eu cedo. Sento-me novamente no assento de madeira, com os braços cruzado e evidentemente impaciente. Bato os saltos da minha sandália contra o piso, e até para mim aquele som estava sendo estupidamente irritante. — Não demore muito, eu não quero deixá-lo esperando.

Alice sorri. Ela volta a trabalhar em meus cabelos, sendo triplamente malvada ela não me deixa acompanhar o seu "serviço" através do meu reflexo no espelho.

— Você nunca poderá se casar, Bella — Alice diz quando desliza o pente sobre os meus cabelos. — Ao invés do noivo esperá-la, seria você quem esperaria Edward em cima do altar, reclamando a cada cinco minutos o quanto o noivo estava atrasado — eu não lhe respondo nada. Sei que Alice está um _pouco_ certa. Pouco. Ok. Talvez muito. Alice acrescenta logo em seguida: — O detalhe é que faltárá cerca de duas horas para a cerimônia!

— Não seja tão exagerada! — censuro, apesar de saber que ela tem razão.

— Você sabe que estou sendo realista, Bella querida — responde-me com a sua voz de soprano. — O pior seria se um dia você engravidasse! — ela para o seu "trabalho" apenas para gargalhar. De mim. Ótimo. — Bella, você poria seu bebê para fora de sua barriga antes mesmo dos cinco meses!

— E por que as mocinhas estão conversando sobre gravidez? — Acho que naquele momento eu estava entalhada na madeira. Eu havia perdido os meus sentidos, e acho que Alice estava de modo semelhante a mim. Renée entrou em meu quarto em um momento que nem percebi qual, tamanha era a minha distração com a conversa de Alice e suas justificativas para a minha eventual pressa para qualquer tipo de coisa. — Alguém irá me responder? — Renée questionou outra vez.

Completamente assustada, virei o troco em direção à porta de entrada, encontrando rapidamente a figura de Renée. Minha mãe é aquele tipo de mulher que intimida as pessoas. Isso era bom. Apenas em sua profissão. Mas no dia a dia era cansativo demais vê-la sempre com aquele semblante fechado e parecendo que iria explodir a qualquer minuto. Renée é muito semelhante a uma bomba-relógio, e parecia que ela estava no ponto exato de explodir.

— Estávamos apenas conversando... — Alice começa a falar. Ela está com medo, eu percebo. Quem não ficaria, afinal? — Sobre como a Bella é apressada.

— E como uma gravidez se encaixaria nesse defeito de Isabella? — minha mãe novamente interroga. Sinto uma vontade assoladora de choro me atingir. Renée sempre tinha que chegar o momento errado para acabar com a minha felicidade.

Ela não era feliz com Charlie e eu descobri isso há apenas um ano. Meus pais vivem um casamento de aparências; vivem na mesma casa, dormem no mesmo quarto, mas não são mais um casal desde a volta de Renée. Talvez por eu ser nova demais, nunca compreendi que Charlie jamais aceitou de forma completa o retorno de Renée depois de sua longa ausência. Mas eu não estava mais cega para isso.

Controlando a vontade de chorar, eu respirei fundo. Renée não estragaria a minha felicidade com a sua _áurea maligna_.

— Mãe, por favor, — quase implorei. — Não estraga a minha festa.

Renée abriu a boca para contestar, mas antes de isso acontecer eu levantei-me da cadeira, arrastando Alice para o quarto de hóspedes onde ela poderia terminar o meu penteado. Em seguida, nós poderíamos nos dirigir até o pequeno jardim nos fundos da casa onde estava ocorrendo a minha festa de aniversário. Recusei veemente a proposta de Renée em fazer-me uma festa pomposa em Seattle, em um espaço mais amplo e com mais riqueza. Mas não haveria os meus amigos, sendo assim não seria uma festa para mim. Seria uma festa para Renée. E aquele era o meu dia. Sendo simples ou não, eu estava feliz.

Chegamos ao quarto de hóspedes que ficava no mesmo corredor que o meu. Ao passarmos pela porta, tomei o cuidado em trancá-la para não corrermos o risco de mais uma vez obtermos uma interrupção e atrasar ainda mais o meu momento de encontrar Edward.

Depois de vinte minutos puxando o meu cabelo de um lado a outro, alisando-o com uma escova, passando vários e vários _sprays_ que eu desconhecia a sua utilidade, e ter meu couro cabeludo variadas vezes machucado quando Alice enfiava alguma presilha, tiara, etc., eu estava finalmente pronta.

— Agora sim, Bella, você está pronta! — Alice declarou orgulhosa de seu próprio resultado. Contudo, ela não me deixou observar por mim mesma como eu estava produzida para a minha festa. Eu estava ficando irritada com Alice, mas eu não seria capaz de contrariá-la. Apesar de desejar ardentemente fazer isso. — Tenha uma boa festa. — Ela me deseja e eu não posso me conter. Abraço-a apertado porque a minha festa seria incompleta sem a presença de Alice.

Porém, eu compreendia que ela precisava ir embora. Seu pai, Carlisle, estava doente e como Alice não tinha uma mãe presente e a governanta da mansão estava em seu período de férias, Alice estava cuidando do pai. Não fiquei magoada, pois eu faria o mesmo por Charlie. Apenas por Charlie.

— Sentirei sua falta — consigo murmurar. Abraço-a ainda mais apertado. Fico receosa em quebrar o seu corpo tão frágil.

— Estarei aqui logo pela manhã, eu prometo — ela toca o meu rosto, limpando uma lágrima que escorreu de meus olhos. — Não seja idiota estragando a maquiagem que eu demorei uma _era_ para fazer! — ela me recrimina, mas eu reconheço que não há nenhuma espécie de fúria subliminar. — Não posso ter meu trabalho desperdiçado por uma crise de menininha, Isabella!

Tento lhe oferecer a minha melhor expressão. Mas eu não consigo fingir nem mesmo para mim.

— Divirta-se! — ela grita antes de correr para fora do quarto. Quando ela some do meu campo de visão, eu apenas arrumo o meu vestido que ficara um pouco amassado e ando a passos curto até a escada que me levaria até a sala de estar e então eu seguiria para o jardim.

Não seria na verdade uma festa grande demais. Seria apenas uma comemoração simples, com a presença de alguns amigos — poucos —, alguma comida e uma boa música amplamente selecionada a dedo por Renée.

Eu não estava vestindo nenhum vestido espalhafatoso que me fizesse ficar semelhante a uma noiva. Eu estava até que... simples, mas combinando com a informalidade da ocasião.

O vestido que eu usava era um rosa todo em cetim brilhante e tomara que caia. O decote do vestido era em formato de um V, e na parte dos seios havia uma sobreposição de um tecido rendado preto com formas de flores e na direção da cintura havia um enorme laço. Presente de Alice. Eu nunca seria capaz de escolher algo do tipo. Em meu pulso havia uma pulseira de ouro branco que Edward havia me dado como presente de aniversário de quatorze anos. Apesar de eu ter negado o presente, a princípio. Era algo caro demais, mas eu não consegui recusar o seu presente quando Edward fez uma expressão triste diante da minha recusa.

Assim que terminei de descer as escadas, eu encontrei Charlie. Ele estava feliz, eu conseguia perceber. Principalmente pelo largo sorriso em seus lábios.

— Parabéns garota — ele me cumprimentou, assim que eu estava à sua frente.

— Obrigada papai — dei-lhe um abraço apertado.

— Quinze anos, Bells, eu ainda não consigo acreditar! — ele murmura beijando meus cabelos. Afastamos-nos apenas para ele beijar a minha testa. — Lembro como se fosse ontem o dia em que você era uma criatura tão pequena que se perdia em meus braços.

Fiquei surpresa e emocionada com a revelação de Charlie. Meu pai costuma ser discreto e ser bem evasivo quando se trata de sentimentos. Tenho uma breve desconfiança que Charlie seja tímido.

— Papai! — abraço-o novamente.

— Está na hora de você ir aproveitar sua festa, menina — Charlie me diz, assim que começamos a andar em direção ao jardim. — Edward está à sua espera. Devo me arriscar a dizer que o garoto não é muito paciente.

— Edward é uma boa pessoa.

— Sim, ele é. Sua mãe também está presente. Ela me pareceu ansiosa em lhe conhecer.

Eu fico surpresa imediatamente.

A mãe de Edward estava presente?

Então, apresentar-me a sua mãe era a surpresa ao qual Edward se referia quando conversamos ao telefone há exatos dois dias?

— A mãe de Edward está aqui, em nossa casa? — murmuro a Charlie, assim que consigo encontrar a minha voz.

— Você não sabia? — Charlie pareceu surpreso quando se pronunciou novamente. Ele suspira. Ajusta o seu bigode, e eu sinto vontade de gargalhar com o seu ato. — Ela é uma mulher muito bonita e agradável — discorre o chefe, como se estivesse conversando sozinho. — Você, por acaso, sabe que ela é a ex-esposa de Carlisle Cullen, o pai de Alice?

— Sempre desconfiei, mas eu nunca abordei nenhum dos dois sobre isso. Acredito que isso não seja do meu interesse.

— E realmente não é — Charlie me garante rapidamente. Ergo as minhas sobrancelhas para ele, confusa por ele saber tanto assim da vida do conhecido médico de Forks. — Carlisle e eu somos amigos. Esporadicamente saíamos para caçar juntos, mas isso não acontece há... — ele deu uma pausa apenas para pensar. — Acredito que fazem mais de dez anos.

— Eu não sabia que vocês eram... Amigos.

— Forks é uma cidade pequena demais para se criar inimizades, Bella. Carlisle é um médico. Eu sou o Chefe de Polícia da região. É quase inevitável que não mantenhamos contato. Apesar de ser bem pouco.

Nossa conversa termina ali. Não porque eu não aprecie dialogar com Charlie, mas a questão era que meus olhos haviam sigo guiados diretamente para Edward. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira mais adiante de todos, debaixo de uma grande árvore e havia uma mulher ruiva ao seu lado. A sua mãe, talvez. Ela segurava uma das mãos de Edward, enquanto seus olhos percorriam por todo o ambiente procurando por alguma coisa. Ou pessoa.

O olhar da mulher repousa sobre mim. Eu rapidamente enrijeço, mas Charlie está ao meu lado e ele percebe a minha hesitação. Logo após ser reconfortada por meu amado pai, continuamos com a nossa trajetória em direção à mesa onde estava o meu príncipe.

A mãe de Edward rapidamente me alcançou com seus enormes olhos azuis — como os de Alice — e ela cochichou algo no ouvido de Edward, pois logo em seguida ele virou-se em minha direção. Seu sorriso quase me fez derreter. Eu nunca havia me acostumado com a beleza de Edward e quão absurdamente lindo ele estava ficando a cada dia. E quando eu lembrava que ele me amava e que estávamos juntos... Eu realmente acreditava que estávamos vivendo em um conto de fadas.

* * *

**No próximo outtake teremos a continuação da festa de 15 anos da Bella. Nesse momento eu tenho 14 leitores com a fic nos favoritos e 5 com a fic nos alertas, mas poucos são os que comentam! Estabelecerei uma meta para a próxima postagem, concordam? Próximo outtake será liberado se conseguirmos chegar aos 35 reviews! *-* Eu sei que nós conseguimos! Façam uma autora MEGA FELIZ deixando o seu comentário! Eu amo ler cada um, e eu sempre respondo!**

**Lembrando que a fic estava como finalizada, mas como eu continuarei com os outtakes, deixarei como "em andamento", certo? Certo! haha**

**Até o próximo! Adoro cada um de vocês!**


	7. Infeliz História

**N/A: **Hey amores! Perdoem-me pela demora, mas eu estive sobrecarregada essas semanas. Não vou me prolongar muito, eu apenas gostaria de agradecer aos comentários do último capítulo. Aos novos leitores, sintam-se abraçados por mim! Tentarei responder aos reviews no fim de semana, ok?

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Outtake VI ****— ****Infeliz História.**

**[...]**

Eu estava nervosa. A palma de minha mão estava escorregadia de tanto suor.

A mãe do meu namorado estava presente em minha festa de quinze anos.

Eu poderia estar feliz.

Eu queria estar feliz, mas eu era medrosa demais.

Edward levantou.

Agora ele estava caminhando em minha direção e eu sentia que em breves instantes meu coração iria escapulir pela boca para em seguida saltar piruetas pelo jardim; zombando de minha covardia.

"Concentre-se, Swan!", meu lado que ainda era consciente de algo gritou para mim.

Eu tentei me concentrar.

Juro que tentei.

Porém, Charlie largou o meu braço, e eu com certeza teria um encontro com o chão — se não fosse os braços de Edward me amparando.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou em minha orelha.

Só então eu percebi o quanto eu arfava. E o quanto eu estava trêmula.

Não encontrei a minha voz para respondê-lo. Eu queria estapear o meu namorado, porque a culpa era dele por eu ter me tornado uma marionete na velocidade da luz.

— Sim. — consigo murmurar.

Edward encara um ponto atrás de mim.

Ele tosse.

— Senhor Swan — ele acena com a cabeça para o meu pai.

— Edward. — Charlie responde com sua voz mais autoritária.

Eu queria gargalhar.

Acho que eu gargalhei.

Eu estava por fora dos meus sentidos, por isso eu não sei o que fiz em seguida. Porém, era engraçado ver o meu pai fazendo aquela pose de "pai autoritário" na presença de Edward apenas para intimidá-lo. Todos sabiam o quão doce Charlie poderia ser. A tarefa de "autoridade mórbida" poderia ser gentilmente atribuída a Renée e a sua falta de amor.

— Bella, eu queria lhe apresentar a alguém — Edward comunica.

Há um amplo sorriso em seus lábios. Vejo-me levando meus dedos aos seus lábios. Era tão largo que poderia rasgar a sua pele, e Deus apenas sabe o quanto eu adoro aqueles lábios. Oh, como eu os adoro!

O sorriso de Edward morre quando eu não ofereço nenhuma resposta. E muito menos ao perceber o quão tensa eu estou.

— Bella? — seus olhos eram desesperados.

Eu poderia suportar isso.

Eu poderia ser capaz de lidar com a sua mãe. Esme parecia ser uma boa pessoa; apesar de ter abandonado Alice, e apenas em pensar que ela abandonou a minha melhor amiga eu senti que poderia esbofeteá-la na face. Mas não posso fazer isso. Edward a adora e isso é muito explícito quando ele observa sobre os seus ombros o local em que a mulher ruiva continua à nossa espera.

— Vamos — respondo.

Não posso ser covarde e fugir para sempre. Uma hora nós teríamos que ter esse contato e eu preferia que fosse ali; com Edward segurando os meus dedos e passando-me a coragem que eu tanto necessitava.

Esme levantou-se assim que chegamos. Meus batimentos estavam acelerados. Eu poderia morrer naquele instante. Meu coração seria capaz de rasgar a pele do meu peito e correr, como o medroso que ele era.

Santo Deus, eu já estou atribuindo características humanas ao meu coração.

Recomponho-me. Edward não ficaria feliz que a primeira impressão que a sua mãe tenha de mim, seja que eu sou uma louca.

Ela poderia impedi-lo de vir para Forks e eu não suportaria mais esse afastamento.

— Bella! — ela canta assim que estou a alguns centímetros.

— Senhora... Esme — eu respondo incerta.

Não era do meu conhecimento se Esme e Carlisle ainda eram casados legalmente, então seria estranho eu usar o sobrenome "Cullen" que agora eu sabia pertencer ao meu namorado.

— Platt. Esme Platt. — ela responde com seu sorriso doce. — Mas você pode usar o meu primeiro nome, Esme, eu ficaria mais à vontade.

— Esme. — repito com um sorriso.

Ela me oferece a sua mão e eu rapidamente a balanço com as minhas.

Edward ainda se mantém ao meu lado, segurando os meus dedos, com aquele mesmo amplo sorriso rasgando a sua face.

— Sua namorada é linda, Edward — diz para o filho ao meu lado.

Observo o meu namorado pelo canto dos olhos, e consigo ver o momento em que ele oferece um sorriso torno à mãe e em seguida um rubor lindo tomar conta de suas bochechas.

Mais uma vez, sinto vontade de mordê-lo.

— Edward não tem me dado um minuto de sossego, falando de você.

Estou como um pimentão.

Acredito que Edward percebe o meu constrangimento, porque logo em seguida ele está me levando para o centro do jardim.

Ele pretendia dançar comigo.

Ali, na frente dos meus amigos e alguns familiares eu estava sendo a sua princesa.

— Concordo com a minha mãe; você está linda — ele me diz, e rapidamente planta um cálido beijo sobre os meus lábios.

Eu quero mais.

Meus dedos estão em sua nuca, trazendo-o para mais perto. Mesmo com os saltos, eu preciso me erguer para ficar em uma altura razoável perto do meu namorado. As mãos de Edward estão pousadas carinhosamente em minha cintura.

Beijamo-nos com mais desejo. Um beijo com contato de línguas e aquele arrepio agradável que subia pela base da minha coluna sempre que nossas línguas se tocavam. Perdiam-se dentro da boca do outro.

Separamo-nos apenas para restabelecer nossas respirações. Minha testa está grudada à de Edward, os olhos dele estão fechados e eu estou olhando para o seu lábio aprisionado por seus dentes.

— Eu amo você — confidencio em um murmúrio.

Edward abre os seus olhos, afastando-se um pouco de mim. E então, ele volta a me beijar.

— Sinto muito atrapalhar, mas vocês não preferem ir com mais calma? — nos assustamos com a voz doce de Esme.

Edward estava novamente corado e era a primeira vez que eu via o meu namorado tão envergonhado em apenas um dia.

**(...)**

Todos os convidados já haviam ido embora. A mãe de Edward, após beijar a minha testa, também partiu alegando que precisaria despertar muito cedo no dia seguinte. Edward ficou. Ele tinha o seu próprio carro.

Depois de tomar um banho e vestir roupas confortáveis, fiz uma trança em meu cabelo; enquanto descia as escadas para encontrar Edward sentado em meu sofá, me esperando.

— Oi — disse para chamar a sua atenção.

Ele vira-se para mim, com seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes.

— Você demorou — há um bico querendo se formar em seus lábios. Sorrio, porque Edward fica muito fofo quando pretende ser um garoto mimado.

Sentei-me ao seu lado. Edward colocou os braços ao redor do meu ombro de forma que eu estava praticamente grudada a ele. Uma de minhas pernas estava sobre a sua. E Edward ocupava os seu tempo fazendo círculos em meu joelho.

— Demorei a metade do tempo apenas tirando aquela maquiagem.

— Você fica melhor sem ela.

Eu quase gargalho.

— Sua sorte é que Alice não está aqui para ouvir você desmerecendo a sua maquiagem.

— Alice? — ele questiona confuso.

— A minha melhor amiga — eu respondo sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Ela estava aqui? — há uma curiosidade em seu tom.

— Não. O pai dela estava doente, ela precisou ir para cuidar dele.

— Entendo. — Edward coça o queixo. — Eu tenho uma irmã chamada Alice.

— Eu sei — sorrio novamente.

— Sabe? — olha para mim, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Você me contou quando nos conhecemos.

— Ah, sim, eu lembro.

— Sua irmã, você a conhece? — eu pergunto me arriscando totalmente naquele assunto proibido entre nós.

— Nem por fotos. Quando Esme saiu de casa, Alice ainda era um bebê.

— Ela fugiu de casa? — deito minha cabeça em seu peito.

— A história dos meus pais é complicada, Bella.

— Eu quero saber.

— Quando houve a separação, o meu pai queria que Esme deixasse os dois filhos lá, para ele criar. Lógico que Esme foi contra. Ela queria as duas crianças, porém, Carlisle a obrigou a deixar Alice para trás.

— Então o abandono não foi por... Falta de amor?

— Lógico que não! Esme, mesmo sem conhecê-la, ama Alice.

— Isso é tão triste, Edward — eu murmuro.

E eu estou chorando.

Porque a minha melhor amiga sofre pensando que a mãe a odeia, quando na verdade o sentimento é ao contrário.

Eu choro porque não posso contar a Edward que eu conheço a sua irmã.

Eu choro porque eu queria que tudo fosse diferente.

Mas as coisas não são.

Edward me aperta em seus braços e aos poucos o pranto cessa.

O meu príncipe estaria ali para me consolar, e entre nós dois, essa história trágica não iria se repetir.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam dos comentários! ;) Volto em breve!**


	8. O Presente Perfeito

**Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Olá! Finalmente, depois de meses, um novo capítulo em Promessas Inquebráveis! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.**

**Boa leitura! 3**

* * *

**O Presente Perfeito**

**[...]**

Com a proximidade do dia dos namorados eu já estava ficando quase louca! Escolher presentes, mesmo para o meu namorado, não era uma coisa muito fácil. Arrastando Alice até Port Angeles, estávamos em busca de um presente perfeito. Edward e Alice eram irmãos, eu tinha certeza, mas não podia me meter naquele assunto familiar. Os pais dele, se algum dia entrasse em um consenso, poderia apresentá-los. Enquanto isso eu teria a minha melhor amiga e o meu namorado um pouquinho amigos. Alice implicava com Edward por ele passar a maior parte do tempo comigo, e assim eu não lhe dava a atenção que ela gostaria.

— Já estou cansada, Bella! — Alice exclamou.

— Vamos entrar naquela última loja — aponto.

— Sempre é a última loja e você nunca compra o presente.

— Estou em dúvida.

— Pois não tenha dúvida. Escolha uma camisa de listras brancas e azuis e está perfeito!

— Seu gosto para moda já esteve melhor — acuso.

— Última loja. — Ela sibila e entramos no estabelecimento.

(...)

Chego em casa com a caixa com o presente de Edward em uma sacola de papel e corro até o meu quarto. Procuro dentro do meu guarda-roupa uma caixinha amarela forrada com um papel de presente de desenhos de ursinhos e espalho as coisas que tem dentro em cima da cama enquanto busco um papel de carta.

As folhas tem a borda com desenhos, e parece bem menininha. Mas é romântico.

Procuro dentro da minha mochila da escola uma caneta colorida e escrevo uma carta ao meu namorado. Estou praticamente com coraçõezinhos saltando do meu peito enquanto as palavras apaixonadas fluem naturalmente. Dobro o papel e coloco a carta dentro da caixa com o presente dele.

Preciso ligar para Edward; no dia anterior marcamos de nos encontrar na pracinha assim que eu chegasse da "tarde de garotas".

Busco o meu celular, e escrevo uma rápida mensagem para o meu príncipe.

_Estou com saudade :( ~B_

Edward demora pouquíssimo tempo para me responder.

_O relógio parece que parou. Os minutos nunca passavam e eu estou morrendo de vontade de vê-la. ~E_

_Estou saindo de casa agora. Me encontre naquele lugar. Beijinhos. ~ B_

O dia dos namorados é apenas amanhã e eu não sei se devo levar o meu presente. No fim, decidido que não. Saio apressada e busco a minha bicicleta para ir encontrar o meu príncipe. Ele já está à minha espera e eu largo a bicicleta no meio-fio e corro para os seus braços. Ele me segura apertado.

— Oi, linda — ele me diz, e eu derreto.

— Como foi o seu dia? — pergunto.

— Teria sido melhor se eu não fosse abandonado durante toda a manhã, tarde e um pouco da noite. São quase seis horas.

— E como eu posso me desculpar? — sorrio para ele, observando a sua feição.

Não consigo parar de admirar o meu namorado. E pensar que ele me ama... Bem, eu acho que estou realmente dentro de conto de fadas. De qualquer forma, não quero nunca acordar. Não me importo de na minha história de amor eu interpretar a Bela Adormecida.

— Apenas três coisas. — Ele diz, mordendo o meu nariz.

— E quais são elas?

— A primeira... — ele se inclina e roça seu lábio no meu. — é um beijo.

Não espero que ele diga as outras duas coisas; inclino-me para cima e junto meus lábios aos dele. E ele está me beijando tão apaixonadamente que eu não sei mais o meu nome. Seria clichê demais suspender o pé enquanto ele me beija? Como acontece em O Diário da Princesa.

Não me importo com o piegas, eu estou no meu conto de fadas e posso ser como princesa Mia. Levanto um pé, e parece que estou sonhando. Ele para de me beijar e junta a sua testa na minha.

— Não quero dividir você com a sua amiga.

— O engraçado é que ela diz o mesmo.

— Por causa dela não a vi o dia inteiro.

— Não seja reclamão, Edward! Posso dividir o meu tempo com a minha melhor amiga e o meu namorado.

— Mas eu quero você só para mim.

Suspiro.

— Você e Alice _têm_ que se dar bem.

— Só quando ela parar de roubar você de mim.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi isso — me afasto e cruzo os braços.

Ele me puxa de volta para os seus braços e está me abraçando.

— Desculpe.

— Está desculpado. Mas deixe de ser ciumento. Sou cinquenta e cinco por cento sua.

— Apenas cinquenta e cinco por cento?

— Cinquenta e cinco.

— E os outros quarenta e cinco seriam de Alice?

— Talvez.

— Não pode ser noventa e nove por cento minha? Você sabe que não gosto de compartilhar.

— Estou me sentindo um objeto em liquidação.

— Não seja absurda, Bella.

Ele me beija na testa e segura a minha mão. Estamos caminhando abraçadinhos pela pracinha deserta. Sentamos-nos em um banco de madeira e ele passa os braços por sobre o meu ombro. Encosto a minha cabeça em seu peito e seguro a sua jaqueta.

— Vai sair amanhã com Alice?

— Não. Amanhã sou exclusivamente sua.

— É uma coisa que me agrada. Muito.

Ficamos ali agarradinhos por alguns minutos, mas a noite está muito fria e eu me esqueci de levar um agasalho mais grosso. Edward me aquece com o calor de seu corpo e eu acho perfeito estarmos assim, tão juntos, quase como siameses.

— Vem, — Edward segura a minha mão. — Vou pagar um lanche para você.

Seguimos até a lanchonete da Sra. Weber. Há alguns adolescentes da escola por lá e todos eles param para nos olhar, de mãos dadas e abraçados. Finjo que não estou ouvindo os murmurinhos e nos sentamos o mais afastados possível daquele pessoal. Pedimos dois sanduíches, batata frita e Coca-Cola. Esperamos o nosso pedido ser entregue em meio a beijos, palavras apaixonadas e mais declarações de amor.

A Sra. Weber traz o nosso lanche e comemos. Divirto-me ao dar batata frita na boca do meu namorado, ou a sujar o seu nariz com ketchup. Lógico que ele não deixa barato sujando boa parte da minha bochecha com maionese, apenas para no segundo seguinte limpar a sujeira com a boca.

Edward me deixa na porta de casa exatamente às sete e quinze. Despedimos-nos com um beijo e com a promessa de nos encontramos no dia seguinte, no dia dos namorados.

Já estou mais que ansiosa.

**#**

* * *

E então o que acharam? Deixem comentários, por favor! Vou tentar postar outro capítulo no domingo! Boa páscoa!

**Beijos,**

**Annie.**


End file.
